dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Something Wicked
} |name = Something Wicked |image = SerOtto5209.jpg |px = 270px |start = Ser Otto |end = Boss fight |location = Alienage Abandoned Orphanage |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} While exploring the Denerim Alienage, the Warden meets Ser Otto, a templar who fears that something evil has taken root in the Alienage. Walkthrough Ser Otto will tell the Warden that he can sense an evil presence in the Alienage, and asks the Warden to look out for strange things. There are four signs that can be found. In front of the orphanage there is a pool of blood, a dead rabid dog, a feral dog and a deranged beggar. Interact with at least two of them and return to Otto. He will then accompany the Warden to the old, haunted orphanage. There you will encounter several rabid Mabari and shades. After fighting through them, a demon appears. Once defeated, Otto will initially think that this solved the problem, but yet another, more powerful demon awaits further in the building. This demon kills Otto before the Warden has a chance to defeat it. With the powerful demon sent back to the Fade, the threat is finally over. If Ser Otto dies before the final demon attacks, the quest will update and state that you have failed. You can, however, venture further and kill the final demon, but without the cutscenes. One way of preventing Otto from dying is to close the door behind you while he is still on the other side, allowing the party to use AoE attacks that Otto will charge into and die. Before leaving the orphanage, check in the of the last room to acquire an amulet, which is an item for the side quest Hearing Voices. Notes * If the Warden is a templar, you can say that you feel something too. This may depend on the previous dialogue options. Reward * 500 XP Bugs * Upon completing a step in the quest, Otto may stop and stand in the center of the room. All the doors will be locked and talking to Otto will reset the cutscene. The reason might be that once you end the battle with the demon you approach him too early, so the quest glitches. Do not talk to him after the battle. After a while (2-3 minutes) the cutscene will eventually trigger. This bug also seems to affect the quest Hearing Voices as you cannot give the deranged elf the amulet. If you leave too quickly neither quest will update. ** It is possible to fix this bug. If you wait long enough and it seems the bug persists, talking to one of your companions or casting an area damage spell in the room (like Fireball or Blizzard) may advance the quest. If all else fails, restart from your last save. * If you enter the orphanage well before Ser Otto, then upon completing the quest and exiting the orphanage you will see Ser Otto running into the orphanage again despite the fact he's dead. * If you have Death Syphon turned on, the mage that has it will absorb Ser Otto's body for mana and this will prevent the quest from completing. * If the Warden is a ranger and has an animal summoned before entering the room with the demon, the animal will remain outside and at the same time, cause the player to remain locked inside the room. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests